


Distractions

by CrimsonDragoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDragoon/pseuds/CrimsonDragoon
Summary: Aymeric has been working himself to the bone. Kai is willing to do whatever it takes to get Aymeric to rest, even if he hits his head on Aymeric's desk a few times.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Distractions

Kai thought he was a hard worker, but as he spent more and more time in Borel Manor, he learned that Aymeric was even more dedicated to his duties. For the past few days, Aymeric was preparing a speech for the House of Lords, and Kai couldn't count how many hours he had spent at his desk, bent over a piece of parchment. 

Aymeric was working himself thin, and it was clear in the dark circles under his eyes, and in the way he smiled less and less around the manor. Kai had to do something. He entered Aymeric's study, resting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in to press a kiss to his raven hair. 

"You coming to bed?" He asked, his voice a low rumble.

"Not yet," Aymeric said. He did not turn back, or even set down his quill. He seemed engrossed in the sentence he was writing, focused on each stroke of his pen.

Kai shifted to bend over, wrapping his arms around Aymeric's shoulders. “This is the third time in a row you’ve stayed up,” he murmured, looking down to the parchment.

Aymeric let out a small sigh, setting his quill back in the inkpot. “I know, but it’s what I must do. My duties to Ishgard come first.”

“Surely they don’t come before your own health, do they?”

The silence that followed only made Kai’s worries worse. He inhaled, trying to keep his composure. But he could only wait for a reply for so long, so he pulled his arms back, resting them on Aymeric’s shoulders.

“If I must sacrifice my own sleep for Ishgard’s welfare-”

“When are you giving this speech?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Three days from now.”

Kai tutted. “That’s plenty of time. I think you should rest and finish it later.”

Aymeric frowned, but when he reached for his quill, Kai took hold of his arm, gently coaxing it back onto the chair’s armrest. He didn’t seem to resist, so Kai moved in, pressing light kisses to the back of Aymeric’s ear.

“Come on,” Kai purred. “Just relax.”

Aymeric’s shiver told him he had made his mark, and a mischievous smile worked its way to Kai’s lips as his kisses trailed down to Aymeric’s neck. He allowed a moment for Aymeric to turn his head, his face slotting right between Kai’s horns as they pressed their foreheads together. When their eyes met, Aymeric’s gaze softened.

“I never could resist you,” Aymeric murmured before pressing their lips together.

Kai savored every moment their lips touched. Aymeric’s face fit in perfectly between his horns, and by the Kami, his lips were the softest he had ever felt. With the faint sweetness of Sohm Al tarts on Aymeric’s tongue, Kai was addicted. It was a shame when they parted, but Kai was going to make sure that Aymeric couldn’t return to his work. His lips returned to Aymeric’s neck, and his hands traveled down, feeling his firm, toned muscle through his shirt.

“Just sit back, and I’ll help you fall asleep.”

Aymeric obeyed, shifting to rest his back against the chair. Kai could never get bored of Aymeric’s soft moans, especially when he nipped at the pale, sensitive skin below his jaw.

“Not there,” Aymeric said through a gasp. “I work tomorrow.”

Kai murmured an apology and moved back up, lavishing his ear in kisses as his hands moved lower. Aymeric made no move to stop him, so he relished in his victory, taking his time to stroke the growing bulge in Aymeric’s pants. 

“I know you do, but don’t worry about that right now. Just focus on me.” With that last word, he gave Aymeric’s bulge a squeeze, and chuckled when Aymeric let out a strangled moan. “And don’t hold back. Let me hear your voice.”

Aymeric’s voice was sweet music to his ears. Each smooth, low, moan sent a shiver down his spine, until he had enough. He pulled away, pulled the chair back, and slid under the desk. He hit his head and his back on the desk, but ignored the dull pain as he leaned forward, resting his head in Aymeric’s lap. He took his time undoing Aymeric’s shirt, exposing inch by inch of his skin.

Kai wasn’t normally such a patient man, but he kept his movements slow. After all, it was late, and he couldn’t get enough of the hungry look in Aymeric’s eyes as he ran his hands down his torso, taking his time to admire each scar that marred his warm, light skin. He moved lower, lower until he reached the hem of Aymeric’s smallclothes. He suppressed the urge to pull it down, instead leaning in to press an open-mouthed kiss to his hardening shaft through the cloth. 

“You’re so...slow today,” Aymeric said, biting his lip.

“You always tell me I’m impatient,” Kai said, looking up to meet Aymeric’s eyes with a grin. “And now you’re calling me slow. Make up your mind, love.”

Aymeric rolled his eyes. “You’re a tease.”

“I know,” Kai said sweetly before moving back in, pressing a kiss to Aymeric’s bulge. His smile grew as he felt it harden under his lips, and after another open-mouthed kiss, he pulled the waistband down and took Aymeric’s cock into his hands, stroking it until he was fully hard.

He could have taken him right then and there, but if he was already teasing him, he may as well commit. So he gripped the hem of Aymeric’s trousers, and once Aymeric lifted his hips, he pulled down Aymeric’s trousers and smallclothes in one fluid motion, wasting no time before pressing a kiss to Aymeric’s knee. His lips moved up to his thighs, and he let out a pleased hum as he felt the warm pressure of Aymeric’s hand on his head.

Kai pressed a quick kiss to his balls before taking them into his hand, letting his lips trail open-mouthed kisses up Aymeric’s shaft. Aymeric bit his lip harder, and it took all of Kai’s self-control to not touch himself. He was almost painfully hard in his own trousers, but he kept all his attention on Aymeric, using his free hand to stroke Aymeric’s shaft. After all, it was Aymeric’s time to relax.

He licked a stripe up the underside of Aymeric’s shaft, pausing to press a kiss to the head of his cock. As he took it into his mouth, he kept his eyes trained on Aymeric, memorizing the way his chest moved with each sharp breath, the way his full lips parted with each sweet moan that left him. Once he tasted Aymeric on his tongue, he couldn’t stall anymore. He let go of his cock to coax Aymeric’s hips forward, until he sat at the edge of the chair. Kai moved back, tilting his head to point his horns up, up enough to let him take in more of Aymeric’s cock.

Aymeric’s fingers threaded into his hair, and his speech sat on his desk, forgotten. Kai hummed, stroking his balls as he sucked and licked at his shaft, taking in more and more of him with each stroke. 

“Gods, you’re insatiable,” Aymeric said.

Aymeric’s words served to motivate Kai even more, and soon Kai relaxed his throat, tilting his head until his lips hit the base of Aymeric’s cock. He breathed in through his nose and hummed, letting their gazes meet again. Aymeric’s ice blue eyes were almost blown black, consumed with lust. The sight never grew old for Kai, and it never failed to stoke the fires of his own desire, the heat settling between his legs.

Kai pulled back, taking a moment to pant as he stroked Aymeric’s cock. Aymeric let out a short whine, and Kai chuckled. He glanced down to notice one of Aymeric’s hands gripping the armrest, and he reached up to take that hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

“I can’t help it when you look that good,” Kai said, flashing a quick grin. “Now don’t be afraid to let go. Let me taste you.”

Before Aymeric could respond, Kai took his cock back into his mouth. As Kai’s own cock throbbed in his trousers, he found his patience wearing thin, and so he sucked harder and faster, using his free hand to cup Aymeric’s balls. When Aymeric’s grip on Kai’s other hand grew tighter and Aymeric’s breath grew more frantic, Kai knew to move in. As his lips once again hit the base, Aymeric let out a strangled cry, and Kai pulled back, slowly, gently sucking on the head of his cock. He took every drop of his cum, and once he knew his lover was spent, he finally let go, flashing his tongue to Aymeric for a quick moment before swallowing.

Aymeric seemed positively drained, slouched in his chair. If this was any other night, Kai would have thought about satisfying his own needs, but he just moved, pulling himself out of the small alcove under Aymeric’s desk. It was much too small for a Raen of his size, and it was obvious as a dull throbbing arose in his back. He weathered the soreness and helped Aymeric up with a small smile, helping him pull his smallclothes back up. 

“Well, I think I’ll be off to bed now. Good luck with your speech, eh?”

With a teasing smile, he made a move to step away, but Aymeric took his arm in a weak grip. Just as he expected. 

“I’ll come with you,” Aymeric replied, moving to his side. Kai nodded and took another step, but Aymeric whined. “...But carry me, please.”

Kai wanted to give a playful scoff, but as Aymeric looked up at him with a pout, he felt a soft smile come to his lips. He couldn’t ever resist the warmth that rose in his chest as he looked upon Aymeric, just like the sun’s rays bathed the world in warmth. In that moment, he knew he was hopelessly in love.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” he said.

Aymeric’s movements were sluggish, and it was clear he was still recovering from his orgasm as Kai scooped him up into his arms. He said nothing about his work or about the next morning’s duties as Kai brought him to the bedroom. Even as they undressed and got into bed, Aymeric was quiet, settling against Kai’s chest with a satisfied smile.

Kai may have sacrificed his own needs, but as he watched his love fall asleep, he knew it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very soft for these gay boys...


End file.
